shonichi
by Huang Zi Tao
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 shonichi, ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak gesrek author. cast: TAO AND ALL MEMBER EXO
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

.

.

.

.

terinspirasi waktu author keseleo waktu latihan dance yang untung nggak cedera, cuma mati rasa beberapa menit, dan aurhor yang punya banyak tugas yang ntah bisa selesai apa nggak dan kapan selesainya, kayanya tugasnya nggak abis-abis... dan terinspirasi waktu author dengerin lagu JKT48 dan author jadi sakit-sakitan karena sering lembur ngerjain tugas, di imbangin latihan dance *panjang banget curhatnya

cast: Tao and all member EXO

.

.

.

.

.

EXO... grup yang saat ini tengah benar-benar naik daun, siapa yang tak kenal EXO... grup dengan 12 member yang tampan ini benar-benar memukau, bukan cuman tampang, namun kemampuan pun tak bisa di pandang remeh, walau begitu...

"kyaaaa! baekhyun oppaaaa!"

"D.O oppaaaa!"

"luhan!"

"sehun!"

teriakan dari para fans menggema di seluruh penjuru panggung, terlihat 12 member melambaikan tangan ke arah fans sambil tersenyum, dan di sambut teriakan dari para fans... tapi... tak banyak yang menyebut namanya, nama salah satu member EXO ini jarang terdengar namun ia tetap tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya

'selalu... selalu seperti ini' batin orang itu miris

*flashback*

"ya! huang zi tao! kau kenapa selalu berbuat salah?!" bentak sang saenim yang melihat anak didiknya selalu salah gerakan

"mianhae saem... aku akan berusaha lagi..." ucap namja yang di panggil huang zi tao itu

"kau tak bisa meniru sehun atau kai? mereka bisa menari dengan baik! tapi kenapa kau tidak? kau itu bodoh ya?! aku heran kenapa kau bisa debut...?" mendengar itu, tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit

ia memandang ke arah sehun dan kai 'mereka tentu berbeda dengan ku... mereka terlihat sangat bersinar' ucapnya dalam hati "mianhae saenim... aku akan berlatih lebih baik lagi" ucap tao sambil menundukan kepalanya

"hah~ sudah lah... lanjutka lanjutkan latihan kalian lagi dan tao! jangan berbuat salah lagi!" ucap saenim memandang tajam tao

"ne saenim" ucap tao lagi dan akhirnya mereka berlatih lagi. latihan mereka memang sangat keras karena besok mereka akan melakukan showcase mereka yang pertama

"latihan selesai... kembali ke dorm kalian, selamat malam" setelah saenim mengatakannya ia segera keluar dari sana, member yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil mengusap peluh mereka mulai tersenyum karena hari ini akhirnya mereka selesai

"baiklah... kita pulang le dorm dan beristirahat, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan..." ucap sang leader EXO K Suho

setelah suho mengatakannya semua member segera bersiap untuk pulang, namun tidak untuk satu orang itu.

"Tao? kau tidak bersiap untuk pulang?" tanya luhan pada Tao, Tao yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan tersenyum setelahnya berbalik lagi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"aniyo ge... aku akan di sini sebentar, kalian pulang lah duluan..." jawab Tao sambil memandang luhan dari cermin

semua member yang mendengarnya menoleh dan memandang Tao "wae? ayo kita pulang, besok jadwal kita full, aku tak ingin kau sakit..." kris leader EXO M berucap tegas

"aniyo ge... gwaenchana..." Tao menjawab sambil mengusap peluh tang menetes dari dahinya

"baik lah Tao... jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu..." suho tau, jika sudah begini, tao akan sangat keras kepala "ayo kita pulang..." setelah suho mengatakannya semua member EXO min Tao segera beranjak keluar dari sana

sepeninggalan para member, Tao melanjutkan latihannya. ia tak mau kenal lelah dan terus melatih gerakannya, bukan hanya gerakan tapi juga suara vokalnya 'aku harus bisa menyusul mereka, semangat Tao!' batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berlatih lagi.

*flashback off*

"baiklah... kalian akan membawakan lagu apa setelah ini?" seorang pria yang ternyata seorang MC sekaligus senior EXO itu bertanya "suho?" tanya nya lagi pada leader EXO K

"kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'angel' " jawab suho

"ohh... baiklah... ini dia ANGEL!" ucap leader salah satu grup sunbae mereka

setelah itu mereka segera bersiap dan mulai lagu mereka

TAO POV

aku berada di posisi belakang, karena itu aku bisa melihat mereka semua, semuanya begitu menyilaukan... walau begitu, aku tetap berusaha dengan sangat baik, aku ingin menyusul mereka, walaupun aku tak seterang cahaya aura mereka, aku percaya usahaku kemarin berlatih tak akan mengkhianati ku, karena itu, aku harus terus berusaha.

TAO POV OFF

acara showcase mereka selesai, besok mereka harus brangkat ke cina untuk showcase mereka di sana, jadi hari ini mereka harus melanjutkan latihan mereka

*di tempat latihan vokal*

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen, Luhan, kalian luar biasa, kalian tak pernah mengecewakan ku" ucap kim saem, guru vokal mereka "lanjutkan dan terus tingkatkan terus kemampuan kalian" lanjutnya

"khamsahamnida kim saenim" ucap luhan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya pada kim saenim

"nah... dengan ini latihan di akhiri, kalian boleh keluar" ucap kim saenim lagi

sebelum semua keluar " emm... Tao, bisa kau tetap di sini? aku perlu bicara dengan mu..." ucap saenim dengan wajah yang serius menatap tao, sepertinya masalah penting

"eh? aku?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk diri sendiri yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh kim saenim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao keluar dengan wajah murungnya, sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus...

*flashback*

"Tao... kau tau? kemampuan mu ntah kenapa sangat menurun, coba kau lihat sehun dan kai, mereka semakin baik dengan vokal mereka, bisa kau contoh merek?" jelas kim saenim pada tao sambil memandang serius Tao

"baik saenim... aku akan lebih berusaha" jawab Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam

*flashback off*

~TBC~

wah... ff kali ini pendek dan sangat tidak jelas, banyak typonya, tapi author benar-benar berterima kasih kalo ada yang mau menyumbang reviewnya, dan terimakasi juga karena ada yang mau baca ff tergaje se jagat raya ini..., dan author mohon doanya supaya author bisa terus berkarya.

ku fikir cukup bercuap-cuapnya... jangan lupa review... gomawo... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

langsung aja ya...

cast: Tao and all member EXO

.

.

.

.

"Tao... kau tau? kemampuan mu ntah kenapa sangat menurun, coba kau lihat sehun dan kai, mereka semakin baik dengan vokal mereka, bisa kau contoh merek?" jelas kim saenim pada tao sambil memandang serius Tao

"baik saenim... aku akan lebih berusaha" jawab Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam

.

.

.

.

*flashback off*

"hhh~" Tao menghela nafasnya dan menyusul member yang lain di ruang latihan dance, hal yang sama terulang lagi

"jika begini terus, EXO bisa jatuh... kau harus bisa menyusul ketinggalan mu... jangan membuat EXO malu huang..." beruntung saenim mengatakannya setelah semua member EXO keluar, setelah mengatakannya saenim keluar dari ruangan.

sepeninggalan saenimnya itu, Tao melanjutkan latihannya, tidak peduli peluh yang menetes deras dan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah karena terus di paksa bergerak, Tao tetap terus berlatih

"hah~ hah~ hah~" Tao menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai ruang latihan, ia tidur terlentang dan mengatur nafasnya. jam sudah menunjuka pukul 23.30, itu artinya hampir tengah malam, Tao memutuskan untuk bersiap pulang ke dorm. ia membuka ponselnya. ia tersenyum, banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan dari semua member EXO, semua mengkhawatirkannya

ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua itu dan memasang earphone di telinganya

*di jalan pulang*

Tao memutuskan berjalan kaki saja, toh ia bisa menjaga dirinya jika ia mau di culik. ia berjalan sambil mendengar lagu dari earphonenya

ia baru dengar lagu ini

lagu dari salahsatu idol grup wanita dari jepang AKB48

'aku berdiri di atas panggung yang selalu ku dambakan

di tengah eluan tepuk tangan dan juga semangat

dengan latihan yang ketat kulampaui dinding diriku

sambut hari ini, tirai kesempatan pun terbuka

aku pun tidak menari sendiri

ada hari ku nangis di jalan pulang

aku bernyanyi, tanpa berfikir

ada hariku hilang percaya diri

selalu saingan terlihat seolah bersinar'

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar lagu ini, ia hampir menangis, namun ia berusaha menahan air matanya, ntah kenapa lagu ini mewakili prasaannya

'impian ada di tengah peluh

bagai bunga yang mekar secara perlahan

usaha keras itu tak akan mengkhianati

impian ada di tengah peluh

selalu menunggu agar ia menguncup

suatu hari pasti sampai harapan terkabul'

Tao mendengar lagu ini hingga selesai, dan ia percaya dengan lagu yang ia dengar ini. Tao menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum manis

"yossh! Huang Zitao... kau harus bisa, fighting!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat

*at china*

Tao terlihat sedang mengutak atik ponselnya, ia tampaknya melihat berita super junior, senior mereka yang sangat mengagumkan 'waww... mereka sangat henat, kapan kami akan punya show kami sendiri seperti mereka?' tanya Tao dalam hati

'lampu sorot yang ternyata begitu terang seperti ini

bagai malam panjang menjadi fajar mentari pagi

sudah pasti aku tidak mau kalah dari kakak kelas ku

kami ingin buat show diri kami sendiri'

'aku berharap kami bisa menyamai super junior sunbae... fighting Tao' Tao menyemangati dirinya

"EXO standby kita akan mulai" ucap salah seorang staff, mendengar itu member EXO mulai bersiap

*di atas panggung*

Tao terus berusaha mengimbangi semua member yang menari dengan baik

'ayo Tao! kau harus bisa, kau bilang ingin menyamai sunbae, kau harus bisa!'ucap Tao dalam hati

Tao menari dengan sangat baik, mebuat member yang memperhatikannya tercengang melihat aura yang menguar dari nya, mereka baru pertama melihatnya

'bagus Tao... kau luar biasa...' batin luhan yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah Tao sambil tersenyum tipis

*di belakang panggung*

"kalian luar biasa!" ucap manager sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya "kai, luhan, kalian semakin hebat setiap harinya..." ucap manager lagi sambil menepuk bahu keduanya

Tao yang mendengarnya tersenyum bangga pada dua orang itu 'aku akan menyusul kalian nanti' Tao meyakinkan diri dalam hati

*beberapa bulan kemudian, di ruang latihan*

BRUKK

"aakkhh..." Tao terjatuh karena tak sengaja kakinya terkilir ketika melakukan sebuah gerakan dance

"Tao...!" member yang melihatnya mulai memandang Tao dan menghampirinya "Tao, gwaenchana?" tanya kris yang berjongkok di depan Tao yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir

"a...appo..." Tao merintih sambil mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, kris yang melihatnya mulai mengangkat Tao bridal style dan membawanya ke sofa yang ada di sana

"istirahatlah... kakimu tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja" ucap kris yang sedang melihat pergelangan kaki Tao yang mulai membiru, Tao mulai menangis lagi

"tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja..." luhan menenangkan dongsaeng tercintanya ini sambil memeluk Tao yang duduk disebelahnya

selesai latihan mereka segera pulang ke dorm mereka dan beristirahat

"Tao ... besok kau harus istirahat di dorm... aku tak ingin kaki mu semakin parah, kau harus istitahat sehari besok" ucap manager yang di angguki semua member yang ada fi sana

Tao ingin protes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menganggukan kepalanya "ne manager hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

keesokan harinya, Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak melihat satupun member di sana, Tao menghela nafasnya

'ada hari ku menangis sedih

saat ku libur karena ku cedera

ada hari ku sudah menyerah

imbangi sekolah beserta latihan

tapi ku mendengar encore dari suatu tempat'

sudah satu hari full kemarin Tao beristirahat, sekarang kakinya tak sesakit kemarin, Tao tak ingin terus berada di dorm, ia ingin naik ke atas panggung bersama member lain dan menyapa fans mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian akan melakukan konser kalian sendiri nanti... bagaimana?" tanya manager membawa kabar baik untuk seluruh member exo

"jinjja?" seluruh member exo terlihat terkejut dan sangat senang

"ne... konser kalian bertajuk lost planet" ucap sang manager pada mereka semua

Tao terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya, harapannya terkabul bersama seluruh member EXO

'Impian setelah air mata

bunga senyuman setelah tangis berhenti

wujudkan terus usaha keras pun akan mekar

Impian setelah air mata

ku percaya tak kan kalah dari angin hujan

sampai doa ku mencapai langit cerah'

mereka terus berlatih dengan keras untuk konser mereka, Tao berlatih sambil menunjuka senyuman yang sangat manis

ketika semua member istirahat, terlihat Tao yang masih sibuk berlatih, member yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, Tao sangat bercahaya padahal mereka baru latihan

"Huang Zitao... bagaimana menurut mu manager?" tanya saenim yang sedang bersandar di dinding ruang latihan tepat di sebelah manager EXO

"yah... kuncup bunga itu sudah mekar dengan mengeluarkan cahaya terangnya" manager EXO itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum

"yah... kau benar..." saenim juga ikut tersenyum dan menatap Tao yang menari dan bernyanyi

'penuh semangat mari menari

penuh semangat mari manyanyi

tanpa lupakan tujuan awal

karahkan seluruh tenaga... ohhh...'

.

.

.

.

.

*hari konser di belakang panggung*

"we are ONE! EXO FIGHTING!" setelah berdoa mereka segera menuju atas pangung dan mulai perform mereka

.

.

.

.

.

selasai dengan konser mereka, mereka berpelukan di belakang panggung, terutama Tao, mereka memeluk Tao

"kau hebat huang!" kai mengucapkannya sambil masih memeluk Tao

Tao yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya "kalian bicara apa si?" wajah Tao sangat polos ketika mengatakannya

kris gemas dab mengacak rambut Tao "kau ini..."

setelah itu mereka memulai konser mereka da beberapa negara dengan sangat senang dan semangat

.

.

.

.

.

Tao jadi teringat lagu itu, ia tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat pemandangan dari atas balkon kamar hotelnya dan mulai bernyanyi

"impian ada di tengah peluh

bagai bunga yang mekar secara perlahan

usaha keras itu tak akan mengkhianati

impian ada di tengah peluh

selalu menunggu agar ia menguncup

suatu hari pasti sampai harapan terkabul...~"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

thanks to:

Husnia - teman yang selalu mendukung kerya author

Devanya marteza martezi martezu (?)

Sulis yang ntah baca apa nggak

all member EXO

manager EXO

para saenim EXO

ALL member 48family (AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, JKT48, SNH48 dan lupa lagi)

all member Super junior

dan para reader yang membaca dan mereview

Arigato! ^3^

nggak nyangka aja ff tergaje ini ada yang mau review... theheheh~ tapi buat yang tanya kenapa nggak ada yaoi ato BL'a, author nggak kepikiran buat bikin romance

TAPI KALO ADA YANG MAU REQUES FF, BISA SILAHKAN, ASALKAN OFFICIAL COUPLE... NGGAK HARUS EXO, BOLEH BEBAS, bisa lewat PM atau mana pun~ ^^

nah itu dia dari author, kalo ada typo atau salah-salah author minta maaf...

khamsahamnida!

sayonara...!

yeoboseo...!

annyeong...! ^^v


End file.
